1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices that include non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used to store information in electronic systems. Many different kinds of information can be stored in memory devices, including configuration information that can be used to configure the operation of the memory device itself. For example, configuration information that is stored on a part-by-part basis can be used to facilitate part-by-part trimming of operating conditions of the memory devices to ensure enhanced performance and reliability for each individual memory device.
A memory device, such as a non-volatile memory (NVM) device (e.g., a flash memory device) undergoes a transition during a reset sequence. For example, the transition can be from an idle or low-power state (e.g., being powered down, being in a sleep mode, or being reset) to an operational state. If an error occurs during such transition, it can prevent the memory device from entering the operational state or lead to errors during operation. Thus, a technique is needed to ensure that a memory device is properly initialized and safely enters the operational state.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.